


Tricks and a Treat

by MalevolentMagpie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Afterlife, Ghosts, Ghouls, Halloween, Haunting, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Halloween 2020, Trick or Treating, TrickOrSheith, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentMagpie/pseuds/MalevolentMagpie
Summary: My friendCaliberchallenged:Write a fic with this as the first sentence."They arrived at the lawn in a tiny-ass clown car, piling out complete with balloons and an ice cream truck jingle slowed down to a creepy crawl."Challenge accepted, dude.Satisfies Sheith Halloween 2020, Prompt Day: “Trick or Treat.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Tricks and a Treat

They arrived at the lawn in a tiny-ass clown car, piling out complete with balloons and an ice cream truck jingle slowed down to a creepy crawl. Keith thought the blood-smeared mouths were a tad much, but what did he know, he was but freshly dead. 

Lance pushed ahead with a deranged cackle and crowed into the sickly harvest moon, “Trick or treat! Trick or treat! Give us something good… to EAT! AWOOO!”

“AWOO!” echoed gleefully the small owl-looking girl and the big guy, flanking Lance as he cavorted and cartwheeled his way up the cobblestone driveway lined with little daisy-shaped pathlights. Keith followed, aloof.

The trio ran around the sides of the cozy little house, rattling the window panes and making the lights inside flicker ominously. When Lance rang the doorbell, Pidge and Hunk hid against the wall on either side. After a minute, a very disturbed- (and adorable) -looking man cracked the door open and was immediately dragged out by the collar of his shirt, then thrust roughly to his knees. His dark, round eyes opened wide in fear as Lance shook him and shrieked like a banshee into his face. The other two busied themselves skipping around the pair, singing distorted nursery rhymes. Lance bugged out his eyes and waggled his tongue until green slime oozed from every orifice, and with each new horror the man quaked and panted, his cute, fluffy forelock shaking back and forth over a strong brow.

It was then that the handsome dark-eyed man happened to turn his face and lock eyes with Keith, who had remained standing some distance away with his arms crossed.

“Keith?” the man gasped. The man. The man, who had a very familiar face… 

Lance and the crew quit their hollering and frolicking and stared at Keith. This wasn’t how it normally went. Keith staggered back under the weight of everyone’s attention, looking quickly between the man and his companions.

“Oh my god,  _ Keith!” _ the man sobbed, eyes watering despite the literal ghoul still holding him up by the scruff. It was just like him, to always put Keith first - the stupid idiot. Something soft and fond sparked within Keith, and he finally found that ‘something’ that he had lost. He broke into a smile, small and warm.

“Puppy. Happy Halloween.”


End file.
